Kurt Hummel
Kurt Hummel is a character from the SIMGM Glee spoofs. He is based on the Glee character with the same name. He is played by Chris Colfsim, the Sim equivalent of Chris Colfer. Kurt was originally voiced by The Boss' Brother, however he is now voiced by Michael Aguilar, who also provides Kurt's singing voice. Biography Season Two Spoofs Lazy Directions Rachel and Kurt are talking, and he convinces her to try and make Finn jealous to win him back. Later in the eposide, he randomly pops out when Rachel says the word "Gay". Girl's Got Issues He is at The Lima Bean with Blaine, Rachel and Mercedes. He says that Rachel's crush on Finn is cute but in a borderline psychotic way. Later, he points out that Glee had alot of guest stars during Season 2. Neglect This Way Kurt considers joining McKinley again, now that Dave Karofsky has apologised. When Dave admits his love for Kurt, Kurt is shocked. When he officialy transfers, Blaine and the Warblers start to sing him a goodbye song, but are interrupted by the Singing-Hating Girl. Later in rehersal, he and the rest of the glee club panic because people will boo them, and when Mercedes tries to comfort them, they go on stage. He later performs Spice Up Your Life with the New Directions. Prom Rumours After Finn and Rachel see Kurt and Sam together at a motel, they accuse him of cheating on Blaine with Sam, though he denies these rumors. He appears at prom with Blaine as his date and Principal Figgins announces him as Prom Queen, along with Dave as King. At first he is angry and has a long rant at everyone, however after that he said "Wheres mah crown" as if he didn't mind being vote Prom Queen. New York Funeral Kurt appears in New York with the rest of New Directions as they are competing in Nationals. He points out they have made it through all the struggles they had in the past and it was worth it. Back at the hotel room, when Will tell the club they are on lockdown until they write 2 songs, he points out that it would be more sensible if they wrote the songs at home so they could rehearse in New York, to which Will said there was no time for logic. Despite Will telling the kids to stay in the hotel room, they leave anyway, and Kurt sings Hello/New York, New York with the rest of New Directions while looking for inspiration in New York. He is later seen having a pillow fight with the rest of the New Directions Girls. After Rachel and Finn got mugged and arrested, he bails them out, and he and Rachel have a Breakfast at Tiffany's, where he says that Rachel should make it up to him. They sneak into the Gershwin theatre and perform Perfect and this helps Rachel decide her future. He performs with the New Directions at Nationals and gets a small solo in Tonight Tonight. He is seen in the Lima Bean at the end of the episode with Blaine explaining their loss, and that he was dissapointed (as was the rest of the group.) He then points out that he has a loving boyfriend who gets more solos and screen time than him. Season Three Spoofs The Brown Unicorn Project He appears next to Rachel in the documentary by Jacob Ben Israel, where he points out this year is going to be fabulous and then they are saying that all of last year's storylines will be disregarded this year. He is seen in the Glee Club meetings. He is with Blaine at The Lima Bean, trying to convince him to transfer to McKinley High. When Blaine refuses his eyes turn red, his voice turns slightly demonic and he tells Blaine if he doesn't transfer he'll regret it. Blain soon transfers, leaving Kurt in shock. He watches Blaine perform Great Balls of Fire in the courtyard. He then performs Breakout with the rest of the Glee Club. He is seen talking to Brittany in the hallway, telling her that because he is a unicorn he thinks he will become class president. She tells him he will lose because she will run against him and Santana is helping her. Pot O' Asian Gold Songs Duets Season Two Perfect.jpg|Perfect (Rachel) (New York Funeral)|link=Perfect Solos (In a Group Number) Quotes Gallery OMBB-RachelKurt.jpg KurtH.png Kurt and Blaine.PNG Kurt 2.PNG Kurt.PNG KurtandFinn.jpg Kurtblainestian.png Kurt.png Finn and Kurt.png Rachel and Kurt.PNG Kurt,Blaine and Puck.PNG Kurtguilttrip.png Sim kurt.png Kurt.jpg KurtsProblemWithBlaine.jpg Klaine.jpg BrighterThenTheSun-GoodLife.gif Trivia * Kurt, along with Sue Sylvester was originally voiced by The Boss' Brother but was recast due to him getting tired of doing the voice. * Kurt can turn somewhat demonic, as shown in the Lima Bean scene between him and Blaine Anderson, in The Brown Unicorn Project. * Kurt won't admit that Blaine's singing gets on his nerves. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters voiced by Michael Aguilar